The Star Stable Wiki
Welcome to the The Star Stable Wiki Hi!This wiki has all of the information anyone could need about Star Stable, the online game for PC and Mac. You can help our wiki grow by adding and editing pages. Please add only facts that will not mislead readers... :D Star Stable Online Star Stable is an exciting game full of life and character. Made by Professional game makers from Sweden! They make many games including Star Stable Online, Star Stable, Star Shine Legacy, and Star Academy. With more then 10 different languages to choose from this game is outstanding! You start the game In Moorland where you are greeted by many friendly people and you meet your Horse. When creating an account it will show your avatar wearing an orange T-shirt and tan colored Jodhpurs plus some black dirt covered boots, and gray fingerless gloves. You will get the choice of eye color, hair color, face shape, and make up. Then your Horse's avatar will appear. Your Horse when entering the game will be wearing a brown saddle, brown bridle, and brown saddle pad. You can choose from different mane and tail colors and body colors for your horse. Then you will pick your name and your Horse's name. Put in two emails parents email, and your email, plus a password. By hitting sign in you will access the game and the adventure will begin. When accessing the game you will do quests and level up and be able to go to different places all over the big world of Jorvik. Then you will be able to make friends, chat online, buy new Horses, Buy new tack and clothing, Explore different places, and solve mysteries, plus care for your by brushing it, giving it food, giving it water, and picking its hooves. The beauty and texture of this game is simply priceless! This fun game lets you play free up to level five but to continue you must buy a membership and become a star rider. As you join the game you will be able to join clubs and if you are a star rider you can make clubs for 50 Star Coins. Clubs are ways to make new friends, have competitions with each other, and relax while chatting with club members. Clubs have Club Calendars, Club Rules, Club Description, and a list of Club Members. If you are in a club or own a club you will be able to access club only chat. Making this epic game even better! Star Stable Updates every Wednesday with fun new things like new horses, discounts, redeem codes, and events! The Legend The legend says that Jorvik once was a lifeless rock in the middle of a dark and cold ocean until the day a star fell from the sky. From the impact of the star emerged a girl on a horse, shining from within with a glowing light. Majestically she rode across the surface of the ocean and her presence calmed the rough waters.. In her right hand she held a shining candle. The girl and her horse reached the middle of the dead island and placed the candle. Light and life spread from that single flame and what once was cold and dark bloomed with light and warmth. Jorvik has always had a unique bond with the horses that live on the island. Some people say that horses are the soul of the island. The legend tells us that in a time of despair and darkness a girl on a horse will return to bring light and hope to those who think everything is lost… Will you be that girl? Comments Category:Browse Category:No this game is for girls !! because all i see is pink etc i mean boys dont like this game they like cars etc !! byeee